


Dried-Up Hope

by reeby10



Series: Three Sentence Fics [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-26
Updated: 2016-03-26
Packaged: 2018-05-29 07:52:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6365509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reeby10/pseuds/reeby10
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And the taste of dried-up hopes in my mouth/And the landscape of merry and desperate drought</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dried-Up Hope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



> Originally posted [here](https://3sentencefic.dreamwidth.org/493.html?thread=2541#cmt2541).

When she was a child, the only thing Rey had to hold onto was the belief that her family would come back for her, that this harsh, desolate planet of shifting sands that she’d been left on and the desperate struggle to scrape by day by day and the ongoing fear of starvation were all just one painful stop on her journey to something better, something happier.

Now though, the years stretched long and dull and hopeless behind her and before, and as she sat in the shade of the sand covered carcass of a relic of a bygone era, eating the scraps of a life of forced servitude, she couldn’t help but fear that all her belief had been for nought, that there really wasn’t anyone coming for her after all these years of loneliness.

“Is there anyone out there?” she whispered into the silent landscape of dust, the cracked helmet of a fallen warrior on her head just one more reminder that no matter how much she hoped and struggled, there was no help to be found in these scorching desert sands.

**Author's Note:**

> Concrit welcome. If you like my fic, feel free to come hit me up [on tumblr](http://voldiebuns.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
